Saren Arterius
right|275px Saren Arterius, geboren im Jahr 2139, ist ein Turianer, der auf eine lange Dienstzeit als Spectre verweisen kann. Er galt bis zu seinem Verrat als einer der effektivsten und gefürchtetsten Agenten der Abteilung „Special Tactics and Reconnaissance“. Im Jahr 2183 führt er eine gewaltige Geth-Flotte gegen die Citadel, was neben großer Zerstörung auch die galaktische Politik tiefgreifend erschüttert. Hintergrund 24 Jahre lang hat er dem Rat als enthusiastischer Verteidiger der galaktischen Stabilität in der dünn besiedelten Grenzregion Skyllianischer Randsektor gedient. Obwohl offizielle Aufzeichnungen zu Spectres unter Verschluss gehalten werden, ist bekannt, dass Saren der turianischen Tradition folgte und mit 15 Jahren dem Militär beitrat. 2155 ging er nach nur einem Jahr des Trainings in den aktiven Dienst über. Es ist unklar, ob seine Einheit an den Kämpfen gegen die menschlichen Militärkräfte während des Erstkontakt-Krieges im Jahr 2157 beteiligt war. Vier Jahre später wurde er der jüngste Turianer, der je zum Spectre auserkoren wurde. Mit Intelligenz, Gerissenheit und seinen Fähigkeiten entwickelte Saren schnell einen Ruf für seine skrupellose Effizienz. Obwohl es einige unangenehme Gerüchte bezüglich seiner brutalen Vergehensweise gab, ließen seine Ergebnisse keinen Grund zum Zweifel. In den folgenden Jahren wurde Saren zum offenem Gegner der menschlichen Expansion. Wie viele andere Aliens auch, glaubt er, dass die Allianz mit übertriebener Aggression versucht, die Menschheit als eine der dominanten Spezies in der Citadel zu etablieren. Historisch gesehen brauchten andere Spezies Jahrhunderte, um das zu erreichen, was die Menschheit in weniger als einem Jahrhundert geschafft hat. Darüber hinaus gibt es viele andere Spezies, die verglichen mit den Menschen einen niedrigeren Rang in der Citadel einnehmen, obwohl sie schon deutlich länger Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft sind. Es wird spekuliert, dass sein Speziesismus der Auslöser des Erstkontakt-Krieges sei, bei dem die Turianer Shanxi angriffen. Im Roman Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung erklärt Anita Goyle David Anderson, dass Saren seinen Bruder in diesem Krieg verloren hatte und die Menschheit seitdem verachtet. Leben hat für Saren nur geringe Bedeutung. Er sieht es nicht als wichtig an, Leben zu retten, wenn der Rat ihn nicht dazu auffordert oder Information gesammelt werden müssen. Trotz des Vermerks "Saren mag rücksichtslos und berechnend sein, aber er liefert Ergebnisse", bleibt er der Top-Agent des Rates. Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung 2165 untersucht Saren einen illegalen Waffenhandel auf Juxhi. Eine Söldnergruppe namens Grim Skulls, die teilweise aus Menschen besteht, kauft gestohlene Waffen von turianischenHändlern. Saren nimmt dies sehr persönlich. Nachdem er nahezu alle Söldner und Händler abgeschlachtet hat, verhörte er den einzigen Überlebenden, der um sein Leben fleht, um Informationen zu erhalten. Dabei erfährt er, dass die Waffen ursprünglich den Blue Suns zukommen sollten, die eine größere Operation planten, aber im letztem Moment ausstiegen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Spectres zu erregen. Saren beginnt, sich für die Aktivitäten der Blue Suns zu interessieren und verfolgt den Batarianer Groto Ib-ba, ein Mitglied der Gruppe. Im Sanctuary, einem Bordell der Oberschicht, treibt er ihn schließlich in die Enge. Mit großer Ausdauer folterte er Ib-ba und erfährt viel über die Handlungen der Blue Suns auf Sidon. Nachdem Ib-ba ihm von Kahlee Sanders und dem kroganischenKopfgeldjäger erzählt, der auf sie angesetzt ist, bricht Saren ihm den Nacken. Nachfolgend verfolgt er Skarr, um Kahlee zu mit der Absicht zu finden, einen Beweis für die illegalen Machenschaften der Allianz auf Sidon zu erhalten. Saren findet Skarr auf Elysium und greift ein, als der Kroganer Jon GrissomsHaus angreift. Er rettet Kahlee, sowie David AndersonundJon Grissom und stellt Kahlee bezüglich Sidon zur Rede. Arterius glaubt ihrer Lüge, dass es sich um einen Trainingsort für menschliche Biotikerhandle, bleibt aber weiterhin misstrauisch. In dem Wissen, dass Skarr eine Schlüsselposition bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit ist, nutzt Saren seine Kontakte, um das nächste Ziel des Kroganers zu bestimmen. Nachdem Skarr die Dah'tan Manufacturing Company auf Befehl von Edan Had'dah zerstört hat, gibt es mit der Batarianerin JellanureineüberlebendePerson, die von Had'dahs Verwicklung weiß. Jella trug bei dem Angriff schwere Verbrennungen davon, kann Saren auf der Krankenstation aber noch Had'dahs Namen nennen, bevor er sie sterben lässt. Mit der Absicht, Had'dah aus seinem Versteck zu locken, entscheidet sich Saren, Nachrichten über Kahlee Sanders Evakuierung von Camalazuverbreiten. Nachdem Kahlee gefangen wurde, befiehlt ihm der Rat, mit David Anderson zusammenzuarbeiten, um eine Einschätzung darüber abzugeben, ob Anderson ein geeigneter Spectre sei. Nichtsdestotrotz können sich die beiden von Anfang an nicht leiden: Saren verspürt einen ausnahmslosen Hass auf Menschen und Anderson missfällt die brutale Vorgehensweise des Turianers. Tatsächlich hat Saren keinerlei Interesse an der Rettung von Kahlee; er will lediglich Had'dah und Dr. Shu Qian finden, weil sein Interesse an dem Artefakt wächst, das die beiden entdeckt hatten. Als er und Anderson sich zu der Element Zero-Raffinerie begeben, in der Kahlee festgehalten wurde, lässt Saren Anderson vorausgehen und startet entgegen der Absprachen die Zerstörung der Raffinerie. Der Turianer entdeckt Had'dah und Dr. Qian in einem Versteck. Er tötet Qian auf Had'dahs Wunsch und erschießt anschließend auch Had'dah, um deren Forschungsergebnisse an sich zu nehmen. Später gibt Saren dem Citadel-Rat einen äußerst negativen Bericht über Anderson ab und behauptet, dieser habe die Wachen der Raffinerie alarmiert, wodurch die Operation geplatzt sei. Er widmet sich schließlich Dr. Qians Forschungsergebnissen, um das Artefakt zu bergen und zu nutzen. Er glaubt, so auf eine Waffe zu stoßen, mit der er die Geth kontrollieren und der Menschheit eine schwere Demütigung bescheren könne. Mass Effect Allianz mit den Maschinen Sarens Aktivitäten nach den Ereignissen von Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung sind weitgehend unbekannt. Der einzige Bericht aus dieser Zeit stammt von Urdnot Wrex, der zusammen mit anderen Söldnern angeheuert wurde, um Frachter, unter anderem einen der Volus, anzugreifen. Während Wrex nach Beute suchte, sah er Saren durch den Frachter wandern und die anderen Söldner ignorieren, die ihn ansprachen. Wrex war nicht bewusst, wieso Saren den Frachter angreifen ließ; es gab, so weit er beurteilen konnte, nichts wertvolles an Bord. Trotzdem hatte der Kroganer ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Auftrag und stieg aus, ohne auf seine Bezahlung zu warten. Sein Gefühl lag richtig; alle anderen Söldner, die am Vorfall beteiligt waren, wurden innerhalb einer Woche tot aufgefunden. Dennoch ist unbekannt, wieso Saren den Frachter angriff und ob er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Während dieses Zeitraums traf Arterius die letzten Vorbereitungen, um Dr. Shu Qians Artefakt zu bergen und traf so auf die Sovereign. Durch den uralten Reaper erfuhr er, was vielen früheren Zivilisationen widerfahren war. Statt Sovereign wie ursprünglich beabsichtigt als Waffe zu verwenden, setzte er sich das Ziel, die Rassen der Galaxis zu retten. Indem er den Reapern hilft, würde er ihnen den Wert organischer Rassen beweisen, so dass sie möglicherweise verschont blieben. Er glaubte, dass Knechtschaft anstelle eines instinktiven Todeskampfs die einzige logische Antwort sei. left|250px|Saren - Konzept-ZeichnungAllerdings hatte die Sovereign eigene Pläne. Je mehr Zeit Saren in der Sovereign verbrachte, desto stärker wurde er indoktriniert. Sein freier Wille wurde immer stärker von dem Willen des Reapers geschwächt und ersetzt, während er weiterhin an die Werte seines Volkes - dass die persönlichen Bedürfnisse eines Individuums dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft untergeordnet sind - glaubte. Seine Wille wurde dadurch so stark verzerrt, dass Saren sich sicher war, im Recht zu sein. Mit der Zeit wurde er zu Sovereigns mächtigsten, sichtbaren Agenten. Jederzeit bereit, die Pläne wieder aufzunehmen, ruhte die Sovereign für Jahrhunderte und hielt so ihr wahres Wesen geheim. Dadurch, dass Saren als Sovereigns Agent im Vordergrund agierte, würde der wahre Feind nie zum Vorschein kommen. Die Geth wurden im Perseus-Nebel aufgesucht, um der Sovereign zu dienen. Sie sahen das massive Schiff als ihre neue Maschinengottheit an und Saren als dessen "Propheten". Shepards Eintreten Saren verübte grausame Verbrechen, die sich gegen Zivilisten der Galaxis richteten und tötete jene, die sich geschworen hatten, sie zu beschützen. Er missbrauchte Leute für seine privaten Experimente und ermordete während der Ereignisse auf Eden Prime sogar seinen alten Freund und Gefährten Nihlus Kryik, der ebenfalls Spectre war. Als der protheanische Sender auf der Menschenkolonie Eden Prime ausgegraben wurde, brachte er die Geth auf den Planeten, um Hinweise zu finden, die ihn zur Röhre führen würden; schließlich war die Nachricht des Senders so codiert, dass nur ein organischer Verstand sie verstehen konnte. Trotzdem schlug sein Versuch fehl, die Kolonie von Eden Prime zur Verwischung seiner Spuren zu vernichten, als das alliierte Schiff SSV Normandy früher antwortete, als Saren erwartet hatte. Commander Shepard führte ein Einsatzteam zur Sicherung des Senders, musste aber wenig später erfahren, dass Saren und die Geth für den Angriff auf die Kolonie verantwortlich waren. Saren wurde später darüber informiert, dass Shepard Kontakt mit dem Sender hatte und er entschied sich, den Commander zu töten. Nach den ersten Berichten über Saren Arterius' abtrünnige Handlungen, weigerte sich der Rat zu glauben, dass einer ihrer höchstdekorierten Spectres sie verriet. Während einer Anhörung bestritt Saren, Nihlus getötet zu haben, obwohl dies von dem Dockarbeiter Powell bezeugt werden konnte und behauptete, er wäre ledglich aufgrund der Daten von Nihlus über die Geschehnisse auf Eden Prime informiert. Stattdessen verkomplizierte seine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Anderson die Situation so sehr, dass der Rat keinen Grund dafür sah, ihn zu verurteilen. Aus diesem Grund war Shepard gezwungen, mehr Beweise für Sarens Verrat zu finden, während dieser frühzeitig darüber alarmiert wurde, dass der Commander ihm auf der Spur war und weitherin frei agieren konnte. Während er Attentäter mied, die Saren ergeben waren, stieß Shepard bei seinen Nachforschungen auf eine junge Quarianerin names Tali'Zorah nar Rayya auf ihrer Pilgerreise. Sie trug eine Tondatei bei sich, die sie von einem zerstörtem Geth entnommen hatte und bewies, dass Saren für den Angriff auf Eden Prime verantwortlich war. Saren bestach Fist, eine Kontaktperson des Shadow Brokers, um sicherzustellen, dass die Quarianerin schweigen würde, aber Shepard gelang es, sowohl Tali, als auch die Aufzeichnungen zu retten. Aufgrund des neu entdeckten Beweises hob der Rat Sarens Status als Spectre auf, was dessen Fortschritte aber kaum behinderte. Die Jagd nach der Röhre Begleitet von Matriarchin Benezia, die ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückführen wollte, aber stattdessen teilweise von der Sovereign indoktriniert wurde, setzte Saren die Jagd nach der Röhre fort und verstärkte seine Streitkräfte. Er beabsichtigte, seine Geth-Armee um die Rachni zu bereichern. Diese Rasse wurde mithilfe der Forschungen von Binary Helixwiederbelebt, auf die Saren seinen Einfluss ausübte. Dazu benutzten die Forscher das Ei einer Königin, das auf einem verlassenen Wrack gefunden wurde. Ein weiterer Vorteil der Rachni-Königin war ihr genetisches Gedächtnis, in dem der Standpunkt des Mu-PortalsverankertwarunddenBenezia gewaltsam aus dem Verstand der Rachni extrahiert hatte. Saren glaubte, dass das Mu-Portal ihn zur Röhre führen würde. Auf Feros opferte Saren seine Verbündete Shiala dem Thorianer, um im Gegenzug den Dechiffriererzuerhalten. Dadurch war er zwar fähig, die Vision des protheanischen Senders zu deuten, aber Teile der Informationen fehlten weiterhin. Weil er befürchtete, dass Shepard ebenfalls den Dechiffrierer erhalten würde, befahl Saren den Geth, den Thorianer zu vernichten und seine Spuren zu verwischen. Wesentlich bedeutender war allerdings, dass er eine Heilung für den Genophagen gefunden hatte und so Kroganerzüchtenundmanipulierenkonnte. Saren glaubte, dass er zusammen mit den Geth bald eine unbesiegbare Armee haben würde, mit der er Sovereigns Willen durchsetzen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz sorgte er sich zunehmend um die Kraft von Sovereigns Indoktrination und befürchtete, dass sie sein Verhalten beeinflussen könnte. Zusätzlich zur Forschungseinrichtung auf dem abgelegenen tropischen Planeten Virmire, die seine Zuchtanstalt für Kroganer enthielt, ließ Saren einen Forschungskomplex errichten, um die Auswirkungen der Indoktrination zu untersuchen. Er heuerte Wissenschaftler wie Rana Thanoptis an und ließ Experimente an Salarianern eines Aufklärungs- und Spionagetrupps durchführen, die von seinen Truppen gefangen genommen wurden. Durch die Forschungen entdeckte Saren, dass Individuen, auf die Sovereign seinen Einfluss ausübte, zunehmend ihre Selbstständigkeit verloren. Saren glaubte, dass sein Verstand solange unverändert bleiben würde, wie er für Soverign nützlich ist. Er redete sich ein, dass Sovereign ihn brauchte, um die Röhre zu finden und dass der Reaper ihm als Lohn Gnade gewähren würde. Trotzdem schien er sich seiner Indoktrination bewusst zu werden und hatte den Verdacht, dass Sovereign seine Gedanken kontrollierte. Nachdem er auf mehreren Welten nach ihm gesucht hatte, traf Saren Shepard schließlich auf Virmire und stellte sich ihm entgegen. right|360px|Saren auf Virmire Nach dem Kampf versuchte Saren, Shepard für sich zu gewinnen. Der Commander erklärte Saren, dass dieser indoktriniert sei und Sovereign ihn so unterbewusst manipulierte, dass er nicht merkte, was mit ihm geschah. Saren bestritt diese Vorwürfe und floh, wobei er der nuklearen Explosion, die den Komplex zerstörte, nur knapp entging. Doch Shepards Worte ließen in Saren Zweifel aufkommen. Sovereign bemerkte, dass Sarens Überzeugung schwand und stattete ihn mit Implantaten aus, wodurch er ein kybernetisches und dem Reaper vollkommen ergebenes Wesen wurde. Nun sah Saren sich selbst als „die Zukunft“ an, als wahrhaftigen Cyborg, der die Vereinigung organischen Lebens und Technologie war und „die Stärken beider, aber keine ihrer Schwächen“ in sich vereinte. Tritt uns bei Die nächste Konfrontation zwischen Shepard und Saren fand auf der vergessenen protheanischen Welt Ilosstatt, auf der die Röhre versteckt war. Shepard wurde vom Rat aufgehalten, welcher glaubte, dass eine Blockade Saren daran hindern würde, die Citadelanzugreifen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Saren als erster und somit noch vor Shephard auf Ilos landen. Die Aktivierung der Röhre brachte Saren zu der Citadel, die von einem Angriff der Geth und Sovereign überrascht wurde. Nachdem er die Operatoren des Citadel-Kontrollsystem getötet hatte, bahnte sich Saren einen Weg zur Hauptkontrolleinheit. Er beabsichtigte, Sovereign die Kontrolle über die Citadel zu übertragen, um das verborgene Massenportal zu aktivieren und so den übrigen Reapern den Weg zu ebnen. Durch das Eintreffen von Shepard und seinem Team wurde er allerdings daran gehindert. right|250px|Saren als Husk Wenn Shephards Fähigkeiten zum Schmeicheln oder Einschüchterngutgenugwaren, konnte der Commander Saren davon überzeugen, dass er, ob indoktriniert oder nicht, immer noch eine Möglichkeit hatte, Sovereign aufzuhalten. Saren begeht daraufhin durch einen Kopfschuss Selbstmord, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, das Massenportal der Citadel zu öffnen. Abschließend sagt er noch: "Auf Wiedersehen, Shephard. Vielen Dank." Im anderem Fall ist Shephard gezwungen, auf der Plattform des Rates gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Saren fällt daraufhin durch den Glasboden der Ratskammer und wird von einer großen Glasscherbe durchstoßen und tödlich verletzt. Shephards Team stellt durch einen Kopfschuss sicher, dass Saren tatsächlich tot ist. Trotzdem war Sovereignnichtbereit, von dem fehlgeleiteten Turianer abzulassen. Mithilfe der Implantate, die Saren von Sovereign erhalten hatte, reanimierte der Reaper seinen Körper und verbrannte sein Fleisch vollständig, was seine kybernetischen "Verbesserungen" enthüllte. Indem es Sarens Leiche kontrollierte und mit seiner Stimme sprach, schickte Sovereign den Turianer in einen letzten Kampf. Shepard und sein Team schaffen es, die alptraumhafte Gestalt zu zerstören und Sarens künstliche Überreste lösten sich auf. Die Zerstörung des Avatars hatte zur Folge, dass Sovereign die Kontrolle über seine Schilde verlor und die Flotte der Allianz es zerstören konnte. Trotzdem war Shephard bewusst, dass Saren im Grunde Recht hatte. Früher oder später würden die Reaper zurückkehren und Shepard schwor, einen Weg zu finden, um sie aufzuhalten. Mass Effect: Der Aufstieg Sarens Einfluss hat ihn überlebt. Offiziell wurde der abtrünnige Spectre, der eine Geth-Armee anführte, für den Angriff auf die Citadel verantwortlich, während SovereignswahresWesen geheim blieb. Aber schon das reichte aus, um das Interesse der Quarianerzuwecken. Sie begannen, Sarens persönlichen Hintergrund zu erfoschen, um nach Spuren zu suchen, die erklären, wie es ihm gelungen war, scheinbar Kontrolle über die Geth zu erlangen. Sie kontaktierten sogar Kahlee Sanders, die 2165 nur kurzeitig mit Saren in Kontakt hatte. Nachdem Aussagen vermuten ließen, dass Saren einen Reapergenutzthat, um die künstliche Intelligenz der Geth zu umgehen, fragten sich die Quarianer, ob es möglich wäre, einen weiteren Reaper zu finden und dies zu wiederholen. Trotzdem blieb Saren in den Augen der Mehrheit ein Verräter. Mass Effect 2 2185 weigerte sich der Rat, die Wahrheit über die Bedrohung durch die ReaperzurKenntnis zu nehmen. Er war der Überzeugung, dass Saren die Geth durch sein offensichtliches, diplomatisches Talent für sich gewinnen konnte. Für Kasumi Gotos Loyalitätsmission wurde eine goldene Statue von Saren gefertigt und bei ihrer Ankunft auf Donovan HocksParty an diesen übergeben. Trotzdem war es lediglich eine Art trojanisches Pferd, das Shephards Waffen und Ausrüstung für die Infiltration von Hocks Anwesen enthielt. Shephard betrachtet die Statue bei einer Gelegenheit dennoch mit Unbehagen, weil er sich an den Turianer erinnert, den sie repräsentiert. Trivia right|200px *Laut The Art of Mass Effect, ist Sarens linker Arm ein aufgesetzter Geth-Arm. *Während der Vorfälle auf Eden Prime sind verschiedene kybernetische Anschlüsse auf Sarens Kopf und Rücken sichtbar. Diese Anschlüsse sind während des ersten Treffens mit dem Rat auf Sarens Hologramm ebenso wenig sichtbar, wie sein künstlicher, linker Arm. Der Anschluss auf seinem Bein scheint ebenfalls zu fehlen. Möglicherweise hatte er versucht sie zu verstecken, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. *Die Plattform, die Saren im Kampf benutzt, sollte ursprünglich von Geth-Truppen verwendet werden (siehe: "The Art of Mass Effect"), ihr Einsatz wurde aber später auf Saren eingeschränkt. Wie für Geth-Technologie üblich, hat sie ein leuchtendes "Auge" und wird möglicherweise über Saren kybernetische Implantate gesteuert. *Frühe Konzeptzeichnungen stellen Saren sowohl in einem schwarzem, schlankem Anzug, als auch mit Schwert oder Stab dar, um seine biotischen Fähigkeiten mit einzubinden (sie: "The Art of Mass Effect"). Dies wurde später abgeändert, um ihn mehr wie eine gepanzerte Militärfigur darzustellen. *Sarens Rüstung kann über Xbox-Live für 320 Microsoft Points als Avatar-Outfit gekauft werden. *Fred Tatasciore, der die englischen Stimmen von Saren Arterius, Balak und Direktor Kuril sprach, synchronisiert auch Charaktere in der englischen Version von Biowares Spiel "Dragon Age: Origins". en:Saren Arterius ru:Сарен Артериус Kategorie:Saren Arterius Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Turianer Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Reaper Kategorie:Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2